I Choose You
by crazyglue123
Summary: What would happen when Amy Cahill never fell for Ian? What if both Ian and Hamilton fell for her instead? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Choose You**

**Chapter 1**

**Hamilton's POV**

The day started normally enough. I woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower and got dressed. I even combed my hair, did I mention I can't stand combing my hair, I just let it go, but tonight was special. Tonight, I would see her again.

Amy and I hadn't seen each other ever since the clue hunt had ended, mostly because it brought up our losses, I had lost Reagan and she had lost Uncle Alastair and Natalie Cobra. I knew she didn't really like Natalie, but I guess she felt a little guilty.

They had been killed in an explosion in an abandoned mine we were exploring for the next clue. We ended up getting the clue but we paid the price with their lives. I still remember the way Reagan looked at with me for the last time. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness, as if she were excepting death to come strolling around the corner. I hated seeing her look so helpless, like a wounded puppy dog lying on the side of the road. But that was a long time ago, I'm now 22 and she's 20.

I was looking forward to having dinner with her, I remember the way she used to have that cute stutter, but she must have lost it since I heard her on the phone. Suddenly, the phone went off.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hamilton!" Dan cried. "We have to talk."

"About what?" I asked sincerely, the little tyke had grown on me.

"Amy," he said simply, "who else?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"Are you guys like going out now?" he asked bluntly.

"Dan!" I said, "We're only getting dinner."

"Good, I just had to check," He explained.

"Why, what did you think we we're doing?" I asked, blushing just a little.

"Oh, um, nothing," he stammered.

"Okay, bye now," I said.

"Bye," he said quickly.

_Ugh,_ I thought, _6:30, still two and a half hours to go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hamilton' POV**

**Later…**

** "**So, Amy, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm okay," she said nervously.

I was driving with Amy to my favorite Italian restaurant. She was wearing a short, red dress, and she looked hot.

"So, what have you been doing since the clue hunt?" I asked.

"I, own a book store," she explained, "It's a cool business."

"Classic Amy," I said, "You can choose to do anything with your life and you open a bookstore."

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"No, no," I said quickly, no point in getting my date angry with me already.

Finally, we arrived. I hopped out of my truck and helped Amy out.

"Oh, the perfect gentleman, too bad you weren't like that during the clue hunt. I seem to remember a certain rail road track incident where you left me to be run over." she joked.

I paled at the memory. I really couldn't remember hurting her any more.

"About that, I never really had a chance to apologize to you. So I'm sorry." I said.

"That's okay, I was just joking, I sort of already forgave you," she said.

I couldn't believe my ears, this girl; this wonderful girl who I hadn't seen for more than five years had already forgiven me. My mouth was probably hanging open.

As we sat down at the restaurant booth, I couldn't help staring at her face. She seriously looked like an angel. My little angel, my Amy.

"Hello, what can I get you?" asked a chirpy voice.

I glanced at the menu. I really didn't need to, I came here so often.

"Um, I'll have the chicken parmesan pasta," I said to the waitress.

"Okay, and what can I get you honey?" she asked Amy.

"Um, I'll have what he's having," she said pointing to me.

"Okay, I'll put that order right in," said the waitress as she left.

As I looked around the restaurant I spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, Jimmy," I called to my friend, the owner of the restaurant, "Over here my friend."

Jimmy walked over to our table shaking his head.

"You're going to get me fired one of these days," Jimmy said.

"Ha Ha, very funny, I know you're the owner," I said.

"Shh," he scolded, "don't talk too loud, I might get too famous."

"Yeah, you're famous alright," I joked.

"Yeah, well anyway, who's this girl?" he asked talking about Amy.

"She's-," I was cut off.

"I'm Amy," said Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Sorry this might be a sort of short chapter.****"**

**I do not own any of the 39 Clues stuff, too bad**

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

After dinner Hamilton and I ordered some cheesecake and talked some more. Mostly about what we were doing with our lives. I learned that Hamilton owns a company that sells sports equipment to foreign places and countries. He said their motto was "Why keep the best for ourselves?" . I also learned that he got a college degree in physical education of Middle school and High school kids. He said he likes to help kids who don't know how to keep fit and in peak physical condition. If he's anything like he was when he was a kid, he must have those Middle school kids begging for mercy. He just laughed when I said that.

"We should do this again," Hamilton said as we were leaving.

"Yeah, we should," I said.

As he dropped off by my apartment he kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"Don't forget me, okay?" he whispered.

"Never," I promised.

And as I hopped out of the truck he drove away silently. As I walked inside, I was practically beaming with joy. I couldn't believe Hamilton had actually kissed me. I felt like the luckiest person on the face of the planet.

When I woke up in the morning I immediately got dressed and ready. After that I called up Hamilton.

"Hello," he said drowsily.

"Hi Hamilton, its Amy," I said.

"Amy! What a night!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

"Hey, how about we go out tonight," he said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll surprise you," he said.

"Okay, seven o'clock?" I asked.

"Sure, seven's fine, bye," he said.

"Bye," I said.


End file.
